


The Rising of the Steven Hero

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), 盾の勇者の成り上がり - アネコユサギ | Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari | The Rising of the Shield Hero - Aneko Yusagi
Genre: A.K.A he wasn't in on the church's plot, Additional Relationships to be tagged as I think of them, Also it's Reprise of the Spear Hero, I am so very sorry, Momma Gems are Mighty Worried, Motoyasu is Motoyasu, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ren is Fucking Excited, Steven is going to say Fuck, The King isn't as much of a Shithead, steven is tired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's Shield Hero but Steven is the Shield Hero and the main three gems are vassal heroes.No words can excuse my actions, all I can hope for is that god will take pity on me
Relationships: Crystal Gems & Steven Universe, Steven Universe & Raphtalia, Steven Universe & Ren Amaki
Kudos: 22





	The Rising of the Steven Hero

“Oh Fu-” That’s the last thing you hear from Amethyst before the attack lands. You most certainly aren’t going to survive, but you hope that they are.

Your name is Steven Universe, and you aren’t gonna make it. Or at least, that’s what you thought.

“Oh brave heroes, please save our world” It sounds like an old man speaking, but there wasn’t anyone nearby during your battle. What the hell is going on?

You open your eyes and find yourself in a dimly lit room with around 5 priest looking dudes in front of you. To your left there are 3 other people with you, holding a spear, bow and sword. When you look at your surroundings, you notice a shield strapped to your arm. When you try to summon your own shield, you get a sort of pop-up notification on your screen saying, “Shield Restricted: Level Requirement Not Met” What does that mean? But now that you notice it, there seems to be a whole HUD type thing from a video game in your peripheral vision.

“Why in the fuck am I here again?!” The spear guy is the first to speak up, he looks to be a decent bit older than you with long blond hair tied up in a ponytail. Why does he sound like he’s done this before?

“Excuse me, are you just going to summon us and expect us to do your dirty work for free? We all expect due compensation if you want us to work for you.” Next up is the sword guy, sounds like an edgelord but not much else. Might be possible to be friends with him. He has medium length black hair and what looks like a school uniform on. 

The bow guys nods along with them. He has medium length blond hair and a much more colorful school uniform.

“Oh of course heroes, you will be handsomely rewarded for your efforts to help this land.” The other priests moved to either side of the door, what must be the head priest beckons to you. “Please follow me to see the king, afterwards you shall be treated to a feast”

/////////

Upon entering the throne room, you notice lines of soldiers on either side of the room. At the far side is two thrones with only one of them occupied. You wonder where the queen is.

The king stands from his throne. “Welcome brave heroes! I hope that today finds you well.” His voice is booming, something you’d expect from a king. “My name is Aultcray Melromarc XXXII, the ruler of this land. May I have the honor of knowing the names of our heroes?”

“Of course” The blonde guy is the first to speak up. “My name is Motoyasu Kitamura, I’m 22 and a Love Hunter”

“So you’re unemployed?” The sword guy scoffs at him.

“Or an escort” The bow guy follows up on sword guys statement.

“I’m also a university student!” Motoyasu decides to add that on after the fact for some reason

“Sure sure, anyways I’m going up next” The sword guy steps forward. “My name is Ren Amaki, I’m 16 and a High School Student”

After that the bow guys hand shoots up “I’d like to go next, my name is Itsuki Kawasumi, I’m 17 and a High School Student”

“Wonderful! It’s a pleasure to meet all of you!” Ah, he seems to have skipped over you. Ah well, you’ll live.

“Hey!” Motoyasu cuts him off from speaking further. “Don’t you dare forget father!”

Wait What.

“Wait what?” Ren seems to have gotten the idea. “That guy looks way younger than you!”

That causes Motoyasu to look over at you. “Wait… You’re not Father! Who the hell are you!”

“Ah fine” The king looks over at you with a tinge of disgust. “State your name Shield Hero”

You wonder what’s with the disgusted look but for now you elect to ignore it for now. “My name is Steven Universe, I’m 16 years old and a Crystal Gem”

“Wait like out of that old cartoon? Are you a really dedicated kinnie or something?” Ren seems surprised at your name, how would you be out of a cartoon? And what’s a kinnie?

“No that’s just my name, I am Pink Diamond of the Crystal Gems, my face isn’t exactly a secret.” You lift up your shirt enough to show the Diamond that’s in your belly button.

Motoyasu seems genuinely confused. “Wait, what the hell? Did the time loop cause Father to get replaced?”

Itsuki walks up next to him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about with time loops or your father. But whatever it is it seems to be true.”

Ren walks up to you and taps your gem. “Holy shit that’s a real ass diamond. Are you able to summon the shield?”

You shake your head at him “No I can’t, when I tried it said that my level was too low. I doubt I can use any of my other powers either.”

“Damn… I was hoping I’d get to see those powers myself. That was always one of my favorite cartoons to watch when I was a kid…” He seems genuinely upset at this. You wonder why he remembers you as being from a cartoon. Is he from a different reality or something?

“Well heroes, for tonight we shall hold a feast in your honor, by tomorrow we shall have the best adventurers in the land to accompany you on your journeys.” Not gonna lie, you are kind of excited to meet new people but you’re also wondering if anyone else got sent to this world with you. You sure hope so. They’ve all already had to go through enough.


End file.
